mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie
(S1E25) |mane = (S1E25) with , , and streaks (Rainbow Power) |cutie mark = |voice = Andrea Libman (English, except for at least Target Holiday 2017 - Thanksgiving) Su Zhaohua (Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls) Chen Zhenyu (Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan, season 5 onward) Wang Zhenling (Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan, My Little Pony The Movie) Li Ye (Mandarin Chinese for mainland China) Yang Ming (Mandarin Chinese for mainland China, My Little Pony The Movie) Agnes Lam (Cantonese for Hong Kong) Tan Shuxian (Cantonese for Hong Kong, DVD version) Irena Hrubá (Czech) Veronika Veselá (Czech, demo version) Sara Poulsen (Danish) Melise de Winter (Dutch) Saara Lehtonen (Finnish) Nathalie Hugo (European French) Catherine Brunet (Canadian French, My Little Pony The Movie) Jennifer Weiß (German) Aígli Kontoníkou (Greek) May Jacobson (Hebrew) Tamara Zsigmond (Hungarian) Donatella Fanfani (Italian) Suzuko Mimori (Japanese) Kim Hyun-ji (Korean) Syahirah Majid (Malaysian, season 4 onward) Lena Meieran (Norwegian) Julia Kołakowska-Bytner (Polish) Tatiane Keplmair (Brazilian Portuguese) Jussara Marques (Brazilian Portuguese, Pinkie Spy) Flora Paulita (Brazilian Portuguese, demo dub) Fernanda Bullara (Brazilian Portuguese, commercials) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Ioana Perneș (Romanian) Tamara Roman (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks) Lina Ivanova (Russian, season 5 onward) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, The Movie) Jelena Jovičić (Serbian, Minimax) Milena Moravčević (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Carme Calvell (European Spanish) Melissa Gedeón (Latin American Spanish) Elsa Covián (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) Syahirah Majid (Malaysian, S5E13, S5E18, S5E20, S6E8) Amanda Renberg (Swedish) Sopicha Ounsamai (Thai, Boomerang) Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks) Yelyzaveta Zinovenko (Ukrainian, season 5 onwards) |singing voice = Shannon Chan-Kent (English, most songs) Andrea Libman (English, some songs) Jana Mařasová (Czech, Hop Skip and Jump song, Laughter Song, Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song, The Ticket Song) Magdalena Turba (German) Vera Calacoci (Italian) Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Polish, seasons 4-5) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, seasons 2-5 and Rainbow Rocks) Anca Iliese (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Ekaterina Shulgina (Russian, season 6) Alena Svetlakova (Russian, season 7) |relatives = Igneous Rock Pie (father) Cloudy Quartz (mother) Limestone Pie (older sister) Maud Pie (older sister) Marble Pie (younger sister) Granny Pie (grandmother) Feldspar Granite Pie (paternal grandfather) Nana Pinkie (nana) Pizza Pie (sister)The April 1, 2017 English post identifies itself as an April Fools' Day joke, but the July 11, 2017 Spanish post carries no such disclaimer. |nicknames = Pink, Stinkie Pie, Pinkius Piecus, Spitty Pie, Pinkie Winkie, Mare Do Well, Chancellor Puddinghead, Pinkie Responsibility Pie, Fili-Second, Pinkamena Serious Pie, Ponka Po, Drinkie Pie, Ms. Pie, Pinkie Bow, Sprinkle Pie, P. Alliteration Pie, Little Cotton-Candy Hair, Pink Petunia, Pi (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |misc1 = Birthday |misc1text = May 3rd}} Mlp is trash__TOC__ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Merchandise, commercials, and cameos Quotes rose gold?|Deck the halls in Millennial Pink | Target Holiday 2017}} Gallery See also *Pinkie Pie (EG) * * * * * Notes References de:Pinkie Pie es:Pinkie Pie fr:Pinkie Pie gl:Pinkie Pie id:Pinkie Pie it:Pinkie Pie ja:ピンキーパイ ko:핑키파이 nl:Pinkie Pie no:Pinkie Pie pl:Pinkie Pie pt:Pinkie Pie ru:Пинки Пай sv:Pinkie Pie th:พิ้งค์กี้พาย uk:Пінкі Пай zh:Pinkie Pie Category:Bakers Category:Farmers Category:Featured articles Category:Main characters Category:Musicians Category:Pie family Category:Teachers